Sang Cinta
by amaryl8
Summary: Jika cinta tidak dapat mengembalikan engkau kepadaku dalam kehidupan ini, pastilah cinta akan menyatukan kita dalam kehidupan yang akan datang.ONESHOT FICT! slight little bit poetry from Khalil Gibran. For Winterblossom FanFest 2! Mind To RnR?


**Sang Cinta**

**Oneshoot PoetryFict **

**Title : Sang Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Khalil Gibran*padahal belum dapet izin tuh***

**Warning : Sasuke's POV, Canon(maybe), AU, OOC, Alur kecepetan bin gak nyambung, Bahasa sok puitis, GaJe, Lebay,dll..**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Tragedy slight little bit poetry.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**~Sang Cinta~**

**Spesial Oneshoot PoetryFict untuk Winterblossom Festival 2**

**Tema : Cinta, Perpisahan, Bertemu, Tatap.**

**Untuk semua pecinta SasuSaku..**

**Semoga kalian suka..**

**Selamat Membaca..:)**

* * *

_**Kenangan pertama...**_

'JLEB.'

Sebuah kunai menancap keras tepat di ujung lingkaran berkas kambium sebuah pohon tua yang telah memiliki banyak bekas sayatan. Seberkas senyum tipis terlukis indah di wajahku. Peluh yang terus mengalir memaksaku untuk berhenti menyiksa sang pohon tua. Perlahan kulangkahkan kaki mungilku meninggalkan pohon tua yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

Butiran molekul air terbawa oleh arus sungai yang deras ini. Ikan kecil maupun sedang berlari-lari kecil menyusuri jalanan air yang tampak jernih di cerminan mata onyx hitamku. Aku duduk di atas padang stepa kehijauan, udara segar namun hangat sangat terasa disini. Kupeluk lututku perlahan dan membenamkan wajahku di antara kedua kaki-kaki mungilku. Kusenandungkan deru nafasku yang seirama dengan bunyi gemericik derasnya arus air.

Sarafku melayang jauh, membayangkan kembali penderitaan yang kualami selama ini. Di usiaku yang baru 5 tahun, aku sebatang kara di dunia ini. Seluruh klanku telah musnah. Atau tepatnya dimusnahkan oleh seseorang yang tidak lain adalah kakakku sendiri. Tragis memang, namun aku tidak pernah mengetahui apa alasan anikiku membantai habis klannya sendiri. Kesendirian dan kesepian telah menjadi keseharianku. Andai saja aku bisa memutar kembali waktu, aku ingin ikut terbunuh bersama seluruh klanku saat itu. Kurasa itu lebih baik, dibandingkan aku harus menanggung kesendirian tak berujung seperti sekarang ini. Kesendirianku saat ini bahkan lebih buruk dibanding kematian.

Sepersekian detik keheningan menyesak di indera pendengaranku, hanya suara jantungku yang beritme teratur yang terdengar disini. Perlahan kunaikkan kepalaku dan memanjakan mataku sejenak untuk kembali melihat indahnya sungai yang berarus deras ini. Namun tiba-tiba mata onyx hitamku menangkap siluet seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda lembut yang terombang-ambing di tengah derasnya arus sungai.

'BYURR.'

Entah roh apa yang masuk dalam tubuhku. Aku sontak langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai. Kugerakkan beberapa bagian tubuhku supaya aku bisa bergerak lebih cepat dibandingkan arus air yang deras ini. Aku terus menerus menyembul-nyembulkan kepalaku untuk menyimpan sang oksigen lebih banyak di dalam kantung paru-paruku. Selama beberapa menit sang tubuh kupaksa untuk membakar kalori lebih cepat, akhirnya aku semakin dekat ke tubuh gadis itu. Aku lalu menjulurkan tanganku dan berusaha menggapai tangan mungilnya yang terangkat ke atas. Satu gapaian, dua gapaian. Aku tak kunjung berhasil menggapai lengan gadis kecil itu. Aku pun berenang lebih cepat supaya bisa memosisikan diriku di depan tubuh gadis lemah ini.

Dan berhasil! Aku langsung menarik tubuh gadis ini ke pinggiran sungai. Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain, saat aku berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk menarik gadis ini, tiba-tiba iris mata onyxku melihat segolak air bah berwarna kecokelatan yang mencemari jernihnya sungai. Beribu-ribu kubik air bah itu kini meluncur cepat ke arah kami. Aku berusaha untuk lebih cepat sampai ke tepian. Namun terlambat sudah, yang kuingat adalah tubuhku dan tubuh gadis ini terseret jauh oleh air bah kecokelatan tadi. Kupeluk erat tubuh gadis mungil ini berusaha untuk melindunginya supaya tidak terlepas dari jangkauanku.

**~Sang Cinta~**

Kurasakan sesuatu yang keras berada di sampingku. Rupanya air bah tadi menyeret tubuhku dan gadis ini hingga ke sebuah danau yang menjadi salah satu percabangan dari sungai ini. Perlahan aku berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh sang gadis yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri ini ke tepi danau. Nafasku memburu cepat kesadaranku memang tak terenggut oleh derasnya banjir air bah tadi. Selama beberapa menit aku berusaha untuk menetralkan isi paru-paruku dari tetesan-tetesan air yang tertelan. Setelah berhasil mengoptimalkan indera pernafasanku, aku membalikkan pandanganku ke arah gadis kecil yang kutolong tadi.

Kutekan titik nadi di lehernya dengan satu jemari kecilku untuk memastikan jiwanya belum pergi meninggalkan raganya. Ternyata nadinya masih berdenyut. Aku lalu menekan-nekan perlahan dada gadis kecil ini dengan kedua tanganku berusaha untuk mengeluarkan air yang tertelan.

'UHUK.'

Sang gadis kecil ini memuntahkan banyak sekali molekul liquid yang sepertinya tertelan saat hanyut di sungai tadi. Aku pun kembali melakukan pertolongan pertama pada gadis ini. Perlahan aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah mungil gadis ini hingga kedua bibir kami bertemu. Kusalurkan aliran oksigen segar lewat mulutku ke dalam pernafasannya. Dan akhirnya sang gadis pun membuka matanya.

Mata onyx hitamku menangkap tatapan dari iris mata emerald indah gadis ini. Iris mata itu adalah anugerah terindah Tuhan yang pernah kulihat selama ini. Iris mata emerald yang sangat cantik dan memamerkan cahaya kelembutan yang sangat terasa tenteram di dalam batinku. Kulihat gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya dan berusaha mengatur pernafasannya hingga kembali normal. Setelah semuanya berjalan semestinya, gadis itu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Pandangannya menyapu ke arah bajuku yang basah kuyup serta banyak terdapat bercak lumpur, lalu ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke mata onyx hitamku. Dan tak lama rona kemerahan pun menghiasi pipi mungil gadis ini.

"Arigatou."

"Hn?"

"Arigatou telah menolongku."

"Hn."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Dan sebuah senyum manis pun terkembang di wajah cantik gadis mungil ini. Mata onyxku terpaku pada ciptaan terindah Tuhan yang ada di depan mataku saat ini. Rambut merah muda sebahu dengan aksen sebuah pita merah yang disimpul cantik untuk menghiasi mahkota kepalanya. Mata emerald kehijauan indah yang mampu menyihirku untuk terus menatap mata itu. Jantungku berdesir cepat entah ada gejolak apa yang terjadi dalam batinku ketika menatap mata itu. Entah mengapa aku melihat pancaran sinar kasih sayang dari mata emerald itu sehingga aku pun melupakan kesendirianku selama ini.

_**Kemarin aku sendirian di dunia ini, kekasih.**_

_**Dan kesendirianku, sebengis kematian.**_

_**Dan, ini berlangsung dalam semenit dari sang waktu.**_

_**Yang melahirkan sekilasan pandang, sepatah kata, sebuah desakan dan, sekecup ciuman.**_

'Cup.'

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipiku. Aku hanya menatap sang gadis yang barusan memberiku ciuman di pipi dengan tatapan heran.

"Hehe, itu hadiah dariku karena kau telah menyelamatkanku."

"Hn."

"Nah, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi, arigatou telah menolongku."

"Hn."

Gadis itu pun berjalan meninggalkanku. Lalu dalam beberapa langkah ia berbalik menghadapku. Dan kembali berjalan ke arahku lalu berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Oh ya apa boleh kita bertemu lagi?"

"Hn, tentu."

"Janji?"

"Hn."

Dan jemari kelingking kecil kami berdua pun saling bertautan.

_**Kenangan Kedua...**_

_**7 Tahun Kemudian..**_

Akhirnya semua dendam dan ambisiku akan segera terwujud. Aku berjalan melalui jalanan Konoha yang sangat lengang pada malam hari. Kugendong tas ransel ninjaku. Ada yang berbeda dariku saat ini, aku tidak menggunakan hitai-ate berlambang Desa Konoha. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa yang penuh kenangan ini untuk meraih ambisiku. Aku akan mewujudkan impianku untuk membalaskan dendamku pada semua orang yang telah menyakitiku. Amarah yang memuncak, ambisi dan kekuatan, hanya itulah yang ada di pikiranku sekarang ini. Bunyi gemerisik dari langkahku terdengar jelas ditengah kesunyian malam.

Kulihat sekilas dari kejauhan seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di samping jalan. Gadis itu Haruno Sakura. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku dan melewati gadis itu tanpa sedikitpun menatap ke dalam mata indahnya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Kudengar suaranya yang memanggilku dengan lirih. Kuhentikan langkahku tanpa berbalik menghadap gadis itu. Kini jarak kami terpisah beberapa meter.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ja-Jangan pergi."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku-aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku! Jika kau tetap berada disini bersamaku, kau tidak akan menyesal Sasuke-kun. Karena setiap hari kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kita pasti akan bahagia! Aku janji! Kumohon tetap bersamaku atau jika perlu, bawa aku bersamamu Sasuke-kun."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan."

Dan aku pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan gadis ini. Namun dapat kudengar derap kakinya yang mendekat ke arahku.

"JANGAN PERGI!"

Kudengar isak tangisnya yang serasa perih di hatiku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar isak tangisnya lagi. Berhenti! Jangan menangis! Aku pun secepat kilat memosisikan diriku di belakang Sakura. Dapat kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan jiwaku.

"Sakura, Arigatou."

'DUG.'

Dan aku pun memukul titik sarafnya sehingga ia jatuh ke tanah. Kuangkat tubuh mungilnya dan meletakkannya perlahan di atas kursi panjang yang tadi didudukinya. Selama beberapa detik kutatap wajah cantiknya. Wajah ini pasti tidak dapat kulihat dalam waktu lama. Aku berusaha untuk merekam setiap inci dari lekuk indah wajahnya dan menyimpannya di dalam memoriku. Selamat tinggal Sakura.

_**Cinta berlalu di depan kita, terbalut dalam kerendahan hati.**_

_**Tetapi kita lari daripadanya dalam ketakutan, atau bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan.**_

_**Atau yang lain, mengejarnya untuk berbuat jahat atas namanya.**_

_**Kenangan Ketiga...**_

Ribuan butir kapas putih yang dulu menguasai lembah ini, kini sudah lenyap. Perlahan namun pasti, pepohonan hijau kembali menampakkan dirinya setelah berbulan-bulan tertidur dalam kediamannya. Kututup mata onyxku sepersekian detik untuk merasakan lembutnya hawa musim semi yang berhembus hangat, membelai lembut kulit serta rambut hitamku perlahan.

Musim semi yang begitu hangat. Musim semi yang begitu cantik, secantik iris mata zamrud bening yang tengah menatapku dalam diam. Iris mata yang kini kulihat berhiaskan kristal-kristal kaca liquid yang menjadikannya semakin cantik. Akhirnya aku kembali melihat iris mata itu. Iris mata emerald indah yang seakan menarikku ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. Iris mata emerald indah yang seakan menyeretku pada suatu kedamaian. Iris mata emerald indah yang bagaikan sembilu, menggores hatiku perih. Iris mata emerald indah yang seakan menjadi canduku sekaligus menjadi senjata mematikan bagiku. Iris mata emerald yang selalu menatapku dengan sejuta kasih.

"Sasuke-kun."

Terdengar lirih namun merdu suara sang pemilik iris mata emerald itu. Ia menggumamkan namaku dengan suaranya yang sudah lama tak kudengar. Namaku, nama seorang manusia hina yang haus akan ambisi dan kekuatan. Namaku, nama seorang manusia hina yang seharusnya tak pantas diucapkan seorang gadis malaikat seperti dia. Namaku, nama seorang manusia hina yang hampir buta akan kata 'Cinta'.

"Hn, Sakura akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

"Sasuke-kun, kembalilah ke Konoha, kumohon."

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

Aku kembali terdiam sepersekian detik. Kutatap lebih dalam sang pemilik iris mata emerald itu. Rambut merah mudanya kini telah mencapai punggungnya. Ah itu membuatnya semakin cantik di mataku. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai serta wajahnya yang menyiratkan kedewasaan seakan menjadi pertanda kalau ia sudah bukan gadis kecil cengeng yang lemah lagi. Terlalu sulit bagiku untuk kembali ke sampingnya. Mendampinginya, menjaganya, melihatnya seakan menjadi sebuah impian yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Ambisi, amarah, dan dendam. Hanya tiga kata nista itulah yang berada di dalam sarafku saat ini. Membuatku melupakan satu kata terindah yang seharusnya ada dalam benakku 'Cinta'. Namun gadis ini, ia memberitahuku apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

"Cepat pergi Sakura!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi Sasuke-kun! Aku-aku-aku dan Naruto selalu menunggumu pulang. Apa menurutmu ambisi dan kekuatan jauh lebih penting dari persahabatan dan-dan juga ci-cinta?"

"..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun! Kumohon kembalilah."

_**Kekuatan untuk mencintai adalah anugerah terbesar yang diberikan Tuhan kepada manusia**_

_**Sebab kekuatan itu tidak akan pernah direnggut dari manusia penuh berkat yang mencinta.**_

Aku kembali menatap mata emeraldnya yang penuh air mata. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit jika aku melihat setetes air mata yang jatuh dari iris emerald indahnya. Perih, sakit itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Kumohon jangan lagi, jangan membuatku ragu untuk kedua kalinya. Dulu kau pernah membuat pendirianku goyah saat aku akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Dan sekarang kau ingin menggoyahkan keinginanku untuk memperoleh ambisi terbesarku.

'Kau bisa menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan sepertiku. Tapi itu membutuhkan pengorbanan, teman terdekatmu harus mati dengan tanganmu sendiri.'

Kata-kata Itachi kembali terngiang dalam benakku. Teman terdekat katanya? Sakura dan Naruto adalah teman terdekatku selama ini. Siapakah yang harus mati di tanganku?

"Jika kau menginginkan kekuatan itu, lebih baik bunuhlah aku Sasuke-kun."

Ya, ia memang mengetahui semua itu. Ia mengetahui kata-kata Itachi yang terus menjadi dasar ambisiku selama ini. Namun, kata-katanya barusan menusuk hatiku. Tak dapat kupungkiri kalau aku tak sanggup terus menerus menatap mata emerald yang berkaca-kaca itu. Oh Kami-sama apakah yang harus kulakukan? Bodohnya aku, bahkan kurasa Tuhan pun tidak akan rela membantu manusia hina sepertiku.

_**Apabila sang cinta memberi isyarat kepadamu, ikutilah dia,  
Walau jalannya sukar dan curam.**_

_**Dan apabila sayapnya memelukmu menyerahlah kepadanya.  
Walau pedang tersembunyi di antara ujung-ujung sayapnya bisa melukaimu.**_

Aku terus menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kulihat matanya memancarkan sebuah ketegasan. Aku bisa saja membunuhnya saat ini supaya aku bisa memperoleh ambisiku. Tapi entah ada perasaan apa yang mengganjal di dalam batinku.

"Jika hari ini adalah hari yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk menjadi hari terakhir bagiku, izinkanlah aku memintamu untuk menjadi malaikat mautku Sasuke-kun."

Matanya yang mencerminkan ketegasan seolah menyiratkan betapa ia mencintaiku. Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Perlahan kurasakan sakit di bagian leherku yang terdapat tanda kutukan karya Orochimaru. Perlahan aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Arrrgghh kekuatan ini lagi! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku bahkan diriku sendiri. Dan yang terakhir kali kuingat adalah aku mengayunkan pedang kusanagiku tepat ke bagian jantung Sakura.

_**Sasuke-kun..**_

_**Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana**_

_**Seperti kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu.**_

_**Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana**_

_**Seperti isyarat yang tak sempat dikirimkan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada.**_

'CRASHH.'

Cairan kemerahan mengalir deras.

_**Sakura...**_

_**Cinta tak memberikan apa-apa kecuali dirinya sendiri**_

_**Dan tiada mengambil apa pun kecuali dari dirinya sendiri.  
Cinta tiada memiliki, pun tiada ingin dimiliki**_

_**Karena cinta telah cukup bagi cinta.**_

****

~Sang Cinta~

Konoha, 28 Maret 2010.

Musim semi kembali tiba, anak-anak kecil bermain riang di sebuah padang stepa kehijauan. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang sibuk bercanda gurau, bermain-main, dan ada pula yang memancing di sungai beraliran deras yang terdapat di salah satu sudut padang stepa itu.

Pohon Sakura terlihat memamerkan keindahannya. Satu per satu kelopak bunga merah mudanya menutupi tanah ibarat salju di musim dingin. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan dan bermata onyx menghampiri seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang tengah menangis di balik Pohon Sakura. Sang gadis berambut merah muda itu meninggalkan aktivitasnya dan mendongak ke arah sang anak laki-laki.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Aku sedih."

"Apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Tidak ada anak yang mau bermain denganku karena warna rambutku yang aneh ini juga jidatku yang sangat lebar."

"Aneh? Kurasa rambutmu bagus. Malah kau terlihat sangat cantik."

Rona merah pun menghiasi pipi sang gadis kecil.

"Hm.. Arigatou."

"Hn, Kau tau apa yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini?"

"Kematian."

"Bukan."

"Kesepian."

"Hampir tepat."

"Lalu apa?"

"Yang paling menyedihkan adalah hidup sebatang kara di dunia tanpa cinta."

"Cinta?"

"Ya, cinta. Sebuah kata indah yang semua orang selalu mengagungkannya. Cinta adalah keindahan yang murni tanpa kepalsuan dan memberi imajinasi hidup dalam keselarasan realita dan impian. Didalam cinta ada senyum, ada kelembutan, ada kedamaian dan ada kenyataan yang membahagiakan."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau mau kuajari apa itu cinta?"

"Benarkah kau akan mengajarkanku arti cinta?"

"Hn."

"Arigatou."

"Hn."

"Aku Haruno Sakura! Kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan kedua tangan mungil anak kecil itu saling bertautan.

_**Sasuke-kun..**_

_**Jika cinta tidak dapat mengembalikan engkau kepadaku dalam kehidupan ini**_

_**Pastilah cinta akan menyatukan kita dalam kehidupan yang akan datang.**_

_***OWARI***_

_

* * *

Ckckckck Fict _

_**ANCUR**__ bin __**GaJe **__aku lainnya.._

_Tadinya aku mau bikin fict canon, SasuSaku, dan bergenre humor tapi kayaknya susah ya..?_

_Aku pikir kan songfict udah banyak nah sekarang aku mu bikin poetryfict(?)_

_Untuk puisi yang aku cantumkan __**semua adalah karya Khalil Gibran **__sang pujangga favoritku..._

_Maaf jika karyaku kembali menambah daftar fict SasuSaku gak bermutu.._

_Padahal fict ini aku dedikasikan untuk Winterblossom FanFest 2 tapi kayaknya gak layak ya?*pundung di pojokan*_

_Oh ya buat penggemar SasuSaku ayoo join di Winterblossom ya!^^_

_Bagi yang mau nge-flame ku persilahkan..._

_Bagi yang berkenan? Review boleh? *kalau bisa log-in ya supaya aku bisa bales review kalian*_

_Bagi yang baca doang? Gapapa kok...:D_

_**ARIGATOU BUAT PARA READERS YANG RELA MELUANGKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MEMBACA FICT ANEH INI..**_

_**Jaaa...^^*kaburrrr!***_


End file.
